User blog:Cfp3157/Personal Oscar Ballot: 2019
Intros are for idiots. Best Picture 1917 Poster.jpg|"Time is the enemy." Booksmart Poster.jpg|"Getting Straight A's. Giving Zero F's." Farewell Poster.jpg|"Based on an Actual Lie" Hustlers Poster.jpg|"Walk All Over Wall Street" Irishman Poster.jpg|"You Don't Know How Fast Time Goes Until You Get There." Knives Out Poster.jpg|"Everyone Has A Motive. No One Has A Clue." Little Women Poster.jpg|"Own Your Story" Parasite Poster.jpg|"Act like you own the place." Two Popes Poster.jpg|"Inspired by true events" Uncut Gems Poster.jpg|"This is how I win." *''1917'' (Universal Pictures) *''Booksmart'' (Annapurna Pictures) *''The Farewell'' (A24) *''Hustlers'' (STX Films) *''The Irishman'' (Netflix) *''Knives Out'' (Lionsgate) *''Little Women'' (Sony Pictures) *''Parasite'' (NEON) *''The Two Popes'' (Netflix) *''Uncut Gems'' (A24) Honorable Mentions: Hail Satan? is a witty, intelligent, and scathing assessment of spirituality in the United States helmed with fiery passion. Ford v. Ferrari is a robust and adrenaline-fueled thriller of the American spirit, with thrilling setpieces and precise assembly. Luce displays the multi-faceted perspective on the expectations, standards, and burdens placed upon people of color and their relationships with allies. Jojo Rabbit is a whimsical outlook on fanaticism bolstered by a truly wonderous cast and script. Finally, Marriage Story is a domestic drama on the scale and craftsmanship that has not been seen in some time. Rankings: #''Parasite'' #''The Irishman'' #''Booksmart'' #''1917'' #''Knives Out'' #''The Two Popes'' #''Uncut Gems'' #''The Farewell'' #''Little Women'' #''Hustlers'' Best Director *Bong Joon-Ho - Parasite *Penny Lane - Hail Satan? *Sam Mendes - 1917 *Benny Safdie, Josh Safdie - Uncut Gems *''Martin Scorsese - The Irishman'' ‘’’Honorable Mentions:’’’ Fernando Meirelles captures faith, conflict, doubt, and two fantastic performances into cinematic beauty throughout The Two Popes. James Mangold is one of the few directors to have an undisputable mastery of the technical creation of film proven with films like Ford v. Ferrari. Rankings: #Martin Scorsese #Sam Mendes #Benny Safdie, Josh Safdie #Penny Lane #Bong Joon-Ho Best Lead Actor *Robert De Niro - The Irishman *Adam Driver - Marriage Story *George MacKay - 1917 *Jonathan Pryce - The Two Popes *'Adam Sandler - ''Uncut Gems' '''Honorable Mentions:' Kelvin Harrison Jr. manipulates the audience with grace and just enough subtle arrogance to cause viewers to constantly question him in Luce. Roman Griffin Davis’ charm, heart, and just the right amount of arrogance makes for a truly enjoyable performance in Jojo Rabbit. Rankings: #Adam Sandler #Adam Driver #Jonathan Pryce #George MacKay #Robert De Niro Best Lead Actress *Awkwafina - The Farewell *Jessie Buckley - Wild Rose *Ana De Armas - Knives Out *Margot Robbie - Bombshell *'Saoirse Ronan - ''Little Women' '''Honorable Mentions:' Scarlett Johansson caps off an excellent year with a soul-crushing, heartfelt plea of a performance that triggers empathy and frustration in Marriage Story. Kaitlyn Dever’s more restrained and nuanced portrayal of the modern teenager is truly gripping in Booksmart. Rankings: #Saoirse Ronan #Jessie Buckley #Margot Robbie #Ana De Armas #Awkwafina Best Supporting Actor *Jamie Bell - Rocketman *Timothee Chalamet - Little Women *John Lithgow - Bombshell *'Joe Pesci - ''The Irishman' *Brad Pitt - ''Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood Honorable Mentions: Alan Alda is hilarious and genuinely sweet in his mild-mannered turn for Marriage Story. Anthony Hopkins wields faith and tradition with vigorous strength to bring conservatism to life with The Two Popes. Rankings: #Joe Pesci #John Lithgow #Timothee Chalamet #Brad Pitt #Jamie Bell Best Supporting Actress *Lee Jung-Eun - Parasite *'Billie Lourd - ''Booksmart' *Florence Pugh - ''Little Women *Zhao Shuzhen - The Farewell *Octavia Spencer - Luce Honorable Mentions: Julia Butters steals the show in a cast of veteran actors in just a short series of scenes in Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood. Thomasin McKenzie cements any doubts of her bright future with her quick-witted and heartfelt portrayal in Jojo Rabbit. Rankings: #Billie Lourd #Octavia Spencer #Lee Jung-Eun #Florence Pugh #Zhao Shuzhen Best Original Screenplay #Sam Mendes, Krysty Wilson-Cairnes - 1917 #Emily Halpurn, Sarah Haskins, Susanna Fogel, Katie Silberman - Booksmart #Rian Johnson - Knives Out #'Bong Joon-Ho, Han Jin-Won - ''Parasite' #Ronald Bronstein, Josh Safdie, Benny Safdie - ''Uncut Gems Honorable Mentions: Quentin Tarantino delivers one of his most contemplative and self-reflective works of his career with Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood. Scott Z. Burns delivers an airtight investigation into the politics of the 21st century with great precision in The Report. Rankings: #''Parasite'' #''Knives Out'' #''Booksmart'' #''Uncut Gems'' #''1917'' Best Adapted Screenplay #Lulu Wang - The Farewell #Steven Zaillian - The Irishman #Greta Gerwig - Little Women #J.C. Lee, Julius Onah - Luce #'Anthony McCarten - ''The Two Popes' '''Honorable Mentions:' Taika Waititi’s whimsy and intelligence creates one of the best satires of the modern era with the eccentrically fun Jojo Rabbit. Lorene Scafaria creates a tale of American hedonism with sharp wit and brutal critiques in Hustlers. Rankings: #''The Two Popes'' #''The Irishman'' #''Little Women'' #''The Farewell'' #''Luce'' Best Animated Feature *''Abominable'' *''I Lost My Body'' *''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' *''Missing Link'' *''Toy Story 4'' Honorable Mentions: None applicable. Rankings: #''Abominable'' #''I Lost My Body'' #''Toy Story 4'' #''Missing Link'' #''The LEGO Movie: The Second Part'' Best Cinematography *'Roger Deakins - ''1917' *Phedon Papamichael - ''Ford v. Ferrari *Rodrigo Prieto - The Irishman *Jarin Blaschke - The Lighthouse *Cesar Charlone - The Two Popes Honorable Mentions:' Lawrencer Sher creates the manic and dystopian vision of Gotham City an engrossingly depressing place to view in Joker. Robbie Ryan frames intimacy and broken hearts with great skill throughout Marriage Story. Rankings: #''1917'' #''The Two Popes'' #''The Lighthouse'' #''Ford v. Ferrari'' #''The Irishman'' Best Editing #Lee Smith - 1917 #Thelma Schoonmaker - The Irishman #Bob Ducsay - Knives Out #Yang Jin-Mo - Parasite #'Ronald Bronstein, Benny Safdie - ''Uncut Gems' '''Honorable Mentions:' Michael McCusker and Andrew Buckland make every race invigorating and every conversation brisk in the thoroughly entertaining and slick Ford v. Ferrari. Greg O’Bryant makes procedure and the hardwork of mundanity into a thrilling high-stakes collision in The Report. Rankings: #''Uncut Gems'' #''1917'' #''The Irishman'' #''Parasite'' #''Knives Out'' Best Production Design *Dennis Gassner - 1917 *David Crank - Knives Out *Nelson Lowry - Missing Link *'Lee Ha-Jun - ''Parasite' *Mark Tildesley - ''The Two Popes Honorable Mentions: Jess Gonchor recreates a period of American history and infuses homes with familial love to perfection in Little Women. Jade Healy’s faultless recreation of the television studio and specifically Mister’s Rogers neighborhood brings memories back to life in A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood. Rankings: #''Parasite'' #''The Two Popes'' #''Knives Out'' #''1917'' #''Missing Link'' Best Costume Design *'Ruth E. Carter - ''Dolemite is My Name' *Mayes C. Rubeo - ''Jojo Rabbit *Jenny Eagan - Knives Out *Jacqueline Durran - Little Women *Julian Day - Rocketman Honorable Mentions: Luca Canfora and Beatriz Di Benedetto infuse their costume with a religious level of dedication and craft with The Two Popes. Arianne Phillips’ breathless design has created several iconic outfits for new moviegoing audiences in Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood. Rankings: #''Dolemite is My Name'' #''Little Women'' #''Knives Out'' #''Rocketman'' #''Jojo Rabbit'' Best Makeup & Hairstyling #Naomi Donne, Doone Forsyth - 1917 #Vivian Baker, Anne Morgan - Bombshell #'Sean Flanigan, Nick Ledermann - ''The Irishman' #Marese langan, Jorge Palacios - ''The Two Popes #Camille Friend, Scott Wheeler - Us Honorable Mentions: Debra Denson, Carla Farmer, Stacey Morris, and Vera Steinmberg Moder all work with brilliance and dedication to bolster Dolemite is My Name. Frida Araodttir and Judy Chin help bolster the already brilliant cratfs work of Little Women. Rankings: #''The Irishman'' #''The Two Popes'' #''Us'' #''Bombshell'' #''1917'' Best Visual Effects *''1917'' *''Ad Astra'' *''Alita: Battle Angel'' *''The Irishman'' *''Pokemon Detective Pikachu'' Honorable Mentions: Avengers: Endgame is yet another example of the groundbreaking brilliance and apparently effortless talent that goes into the creation of the world’s favorite superheroes. Gemini Man is a visceral action filled with great standard setpieces but revolutionary de-aging effects on the immortal Will Smith. Rankings: #''Pokemone Detective Pikachu'' #''Ad Astra'' #''Alita: Battle Angel'' #''1917'' #''The Irishman'' Best Sound *''1917'' *''Ford v. Ferrari'' *''Gemini Man'' *''Uncut Gems'' *''Us'' Honorable Mentions: Hustlers brings the chaos of strip clubs and New York City life into an audibly visceral experience. Rocketman is a fantastic time thanks to the gripping work to bring an Elton John concert into a movie theater. Rankings: #''Uncut Gems'' #''Ford v. Ferrari'' #''1917'' #''Gemini Man'' #''Us'' Best Documentary *''American Factory'' *''Chasing Happiness'' *''Hail Satan?'' *''Knock Down the House'' *''Running with Beto'' Honorable Mentions: None applicable. Rankings: #''Hail Satan?'' #''Chasing Happiness'' #''American Factory'' #''Knock Down the House'' #''Running with Beto'' Best Original Score 1917 Score.jpg Joker Score.jpg Little Women Score.png Uncut Gems Score.jpg Us Score.jpg *'Thomas Newman - ''1917' *Hildur Guðnadóttir – ''Joker *Alexander Desplat - Little Women *Daniel Lopatin - Uncut Gems *Michael Abels - Us Honorable Mentions: Marco Beltrami creates the pulsating thrills of a race track and infuses the down-and-dirty grit into music throughout Ford v. Ferrari. Rupert Gregson-Williams incorporates music with effortless grace and an indescribable ephermal magic in Abominable. Rankings: #''1917'' #''Uncut Gems'' #''Us'' #''Joker'' #''Little Women'' Best Original Song *”I Punched Keanu Reeves” - Always Be My Maybe *”Music, Music Everywhere!” - John Mulaney & the Sack Lunch Bunch *”Not Evil” - The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part *'”Glasgow (No Place Like Home)” - ''Wild Rose' *”The Summer Song” - ''Yesterday Honorable Mentions: “I’m Gonna Love Me Again” is an absolute thrill and joyful song that perfectly sums up the lessons of Rocketman. “Spirit” is a song in The Lion King. Rankings: #”Glasgow (No Place Like Home)” #”I Punched Keanu Reeves” #”Not Evil” #”Music, Music Everywhere!” #”The Summer Song” Best Cast Ensemble *''Booksmart'' *''Dolemite is My Name'' *''Knives Out'' *''Little Women'' *''Parasite'' Honorable Mentions: Despite its small size there isn’t a single faulty performance from the vital group of thespians of Marriage Story. The gang gets back together as Hollywood legends mix with modern character masters in the epic The Irishman. Rankings: #''Parasite'' #''Booksmart'' #''Knives Out'' #''Dolemite is My Name'' #''Little Women'' Best Stunt Ensemble *''1917'' *''Dolemite is My Name'' *''Ford v. Ferrari'' *''Gemini Man'' *''The King'' Honorable Mentions: 6 Underground sets up some truly masterful setpieces, filled with explosions, gore, and gripping tension thanks to some talented stunt performers. Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood not only gives traditional fight choreography but the recreation of past filmmaking methods to recreate the era it is based in. Rankings: #''1917'' #''Ford v. Ferrari'' #''Gemini Man'' #''The King'' #''Dolemite is My Name'' Best Limited Performance, Male *Ron Cephas Jones - Dolemite is My Name *Richard Madden - 1917 *'Stephen Merchant - ''Jojo Rabbit' *Mike Moh - ''Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood *Jason Sudekis - Booksmart Honorable Mentions: Tim Blake Nelson’s steadfast talent and the glimpses of his raw emotion make for one of the most emotional scenes of The Report. Reno Girone is the definition of a one-scene wonder with his intimidating physicality and gravitas in Ford v. Ferrari. Rankings: #Stephen Merchant #Ron Cephas Jones #Richard Madden #Jason Sudekis #Mike Moh Best Limited Performance, Female *Andrea Bang - Luce *Madeline Brewer - Hustlers *Frances Conroy - Joker *Zoey Deutch - Zombieland: Double Tap *'Anna Paquin - ''The Irishman Honorable Mentions: Katherine Langford’s humorous but heartfelt work is the textbook definition of hashtag activism and white liberal nonsense in Knives Out. Diana Silvers is the mysterious and alluring love interest played to perfection in her small but vital rebel role in Booksmart. Rankings: #Anna Paquin #Zoey Deutch #Andrea Bang #Madeline Brewer #Frances Conroy Final Tally *''Parasite'' - 7 nominations, 4 wins *''The Irishman'' - 10 nominations, 4 wins *''Booksmart'' - 5 nominations, 1 win *''Knives Out'' - 7 nominations, 0 wins *''1917'' - 13 nominations, 3 wins *''The Two Popes'' - 7 nominations, 1 win *''Uncut Gems'' - 7 nominations, 3 wins *''The Farewell'' - 4 nominations, 0 wins *''Little Women'' - 8 nominations, 1 win *''Hustlers'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Hail Satan?'' - 2 nominations, 1 win *''Ford v. Ferrari'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins *''Luce'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins *''Jojo Rabbit'' - 2 nominations, 1 win *''Marriage Story'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Abominable'' - 1 nomination, 1 win *''I Lost My Body'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Dolemite is My Name'' - 4 nominations, 1 win *''Chasing Happiness'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''The Lighthouse'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Once Upon A Time in...Hollywood'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Wild Rose'' - 2 nominations, 1 win *''Ad Astra'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Pokemon Detective Pikachu'' - 1 nomination, 1 win *''Alita: Battle Angel'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Toy Story 4'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Missing Link'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''John Mulaney & the Sack Lunch Bunch'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''The King'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Joker'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Us'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins *''American Factory'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Knock Down the House'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Rocketman'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Bombshell'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins *''Always Be My Maybe'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Running with Beto'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Zombieland: Double Tap'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Gemini Man'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Yesterday'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Ballot